Haru's Journey
by ChibiHaru999
Summary: Mijn versie van Pokémon serie met nieuwe characters enzo XP Read and Review :P


**Episode 1 - Pokémon! I choose you!**

**We beginnen ons verhaal met een meisje dat naar TV zit te kijken.**

''**Nidorino doe je horn attack!'' Roept een trainer. ''Gengar ontwijk en doe dan je night shade.'' Zegt de tegenstander. Gengar ontwijkt de aanval en stuurt een night shade in nidorino's richting. De nidorino word geraakt en valt neer. '' Dit kan wel eens het einde voor nidorino betekenen , wat zal de trainer nu doen'' Zegt de presentator. De trainer doet nidorino terug in zijn pokebal en gooit een andere pokebal de lucht in. Uit de pokebal komt een witte flits die veranderd in een gigantische slang gemaakt uit stenen. ''En het word onix die nu tegen gengar mag vechten!'' Roept de presentator**

''**Cool een onix'' het meisje in de kamer springt op. Hallo ik ben Haru Chibusa en nu ik 10 jaar ben geworden kan ik bij professor Oak mijn eerste pokemon halen. Ik wil pokemon master worden ! **

**De deur in de kamer gaat open en een mevrouw van ongeveer 36 jaar stapt binnen. '' Jongedame jij moet al lang in bed liggen '' zegt de moeder in een boze toon. '' Maar , de battle is nu net zo spannend dan kan je toch niet zomaar gaan slapen !'' zegt Haru protesterend. Haru's moeder zucht en zegt '' Als je dan toch opblijft kijk dan tenminste naar dit.'' De moeder neemt de afstandsbediening en veranderd de TV-zender. Een ongeveer 50-jarige man verschijnt op het scherm. '' Hallo jonge trainers , ik ben professor Oak maar dat jullie waarschijnlijk wel weten. Morgen is de grote dag dat jullie je eerste pokemon kunnen kiezen. De keuzes zijn bulbasaur een grass type , charmender een vuur type of squirtle **

**een water type. Tot morgen jonge trainers. Haru's moeder zet de TV uit. '' Ga nu maar naar bed je wilt je niet overslapen. '' zegt ze.**

'' **Ok dan maar '' zegt Haru met een zucht. Tijdens de nacht droomt Haru over welke pokemon ze zou kiezen. Ze gaat zo in haar droom op dat ze haar pokebal-vormige wekker van haar nachtkastje grijpt en doet alsof het een pokebal is. '' GO CHARMENDER! '' roept ze in haar droom. Ze gooit de wekker keihard tegen de muur en schrikt wakker. '' HOE LAAT IS HET '' gilt Haru in paniek. Haru ontdekt dat ze zich overslapen heeft en rent in haar pyama over straat naar professor Oak's lab. Als ze bij het lab aankomt ziet ze een heleboel mensen rond iemand staan. '' Wat zou er aan de hand zijn? '' denkt Haru. '' RYAN , RYAN IS THE BEST'' roepen een groepje cheerleaders. Haru wurmt zich door de menigte en komt bij een jongen met donker bruin piekhaar en bruine ogen. '' Jij bent vast Ryan ? '' zegt Haru met een vragende toon. '' Ja , en ik heb de beste pokemon van professor Oak gekregen handig om een opa te hebben die professor is '' zegt Ryan in een nogal opscheppende toon. '' Mag ik je pokemon dan zien? '' Vraagt Haru. '' Had je maar eerder moeten komen ! '' schreeuwt Ryan. '' Bijt m'n neus niet af ! '' zegt Haru in een boze toon. '' Ik ga maar weer. '' zegt Ryan. Ryan stapt in een auto gevolgt door zijn cheerleaders ( 1 van de cheerleaders rijd met de auto ) '' Wat een arrogante sukkel. '' zegt Haru. '' Dus je hebt toch nog besloten te komen. '' Haru schrikt op.**

'' **Oh professor Oak sorry dat ik zo laat maar ik ben helemaal klaar voor m'n eerste pokemon! '' Zegt Haru opgewekt.**

''**Je ziet eruit alsof je klaar bent om naar bed te gaan '' zegt de professor. '' Nou het zit zo ik had me overslapen dus ben ik snel in m'n pyama naar hier gerent .. '' zegt Haru een beetje verlegen.**

'' **Kom maar mee naar mijn lab voor je eerste pokemon '' zegt Oak**

**Haru volgt de professor naar lab ..**

'' **En welke pokemon wil je ? '' vraagt de professor. '' Ik heb er lang over nagedacht maar ik heb besloten om bulbasaur te kiezen'' antwoordt Haru. Haru neemt de pokebal maar als ze die opendoet is de pokebal helemaal leeg. '' LEEG '' schreeuwt Haru verrast.**

'' **Die pokemon is al gekozen door een trainer die wel op tijd was '' zegt Prof. Oak. '' Geen probleem dan kies ik squirtle '' Haru neemt weer een pokebal maar opnieuw is die helemaal leeg. '' Dit kun je niet menen..'' zegt Haru teleurstellend '' Maar nogsteeds geen probleem dan kies ik gewoon charmender!'' Haru neemt de laatste pokebal en die is … leeg. '' Is er geen pokemon meer voor mij over … '' zegt Haru verdrietig. '' Nou ik heb er nog eentje. '' zegt de professor. '' DIE WIL IK ! '' Tussen de drie pokebals komt een gat waaruit een andere pokebal komt. '' Dit is eevee . '' De professor opent de pokebal en eruit komt een schattig vos-achtig diertje. '' Zo schattig , professor die wil ik ! '' zegt Haru vrolijk. Haru neemt eevee in haar handen. '' Er is wel een proble.. '' de professor kan zijn zin niet afmaken want ineens doet eevee een headbutt tegen Haru. Haru gilt en valt dan op de grond. '' Waar was dat voor ! '' Schreeuwt ze. Eevee draait koppig zijn kopje. '' Je mag er dan wel schattig uitzien maar je kan gemeen doen ..'' zegt Haru . '' Hier zijn je pokeballs en pokedex '' De professor heeft 6 pokeballs aan Haru een roze pokedex ( XP yup niet rood ). Haru neemt Eevee in haar armen en gaat naar buiten , daar treft ze haar moeder aan en een hele fanclub. '' VEEL SUCCES HARU ! '' schreeuwt haar moeder. '' Ik heb alles voor je ingepakt. '' Dankje mam '' zegt Haru. '' Vergeet niet iedere dag vers ondergoed aan te doen . '' '' WHAAAA mam ik schaam me dood nu zegt dat niet bij al deze mensen ! '' schreeuwt Haru beschamend. '' oh is dat je nieuwe pokemon , ik dacht dat alle pokemon in een pokebal zaten. '' zegt Haru's moeder. '' Dat is waar **

**ook eevee ga in je pokebal.'' Haru gooit eevee's pokebal maar eevee slaat die terug met haar staart. Haru probeerd opnieuw maar dit keer slaat eevee de bal terug met haar poot , en de volgende keer met haar kopje. '' Wat schattig jullie spelen gooi over '' zegt Haru's moeder. Haru neemt eevee op '' Wij worden beste vrienden. '' Maar daar heeft eevee weinig zin in want ze lanceert een paars-zwarte bal op Haru en daarna op Haru's moeder en de fanclub. '' Dat is een shadow ball'' zegt de professor. '' Sterke aanval , zelf ondervonden '' zegt Haru. '' Goede reis liefje en vergeet niet elke dag je je-weet-wel te veranderen '' zegt de moeder nog beetje duizelig van de shadow ball. Later stappen eevee en Haru over het zandige pad genaamd route 1. Haru sleept eevee mee aan een touw want anders wil eevee niet meerkomen. '' dit gaat zo niet .. '' Haru zucht en verwijderd het touw van eevee's nek. '' Waarom wil je niet luisteren ? '' vraagt ze. Eeeve draait zijn kopje en gaat in een boom op een tak zitten. Ineens spot Haru een kleine vogel. Ze neemt haar pokedex. '' Pidgey de vogel pokemon van alle vliegende pokemon is deze de liefste en het makkelijkst te vangen een perfecte vangst voor beginnende trainers '' zegt een computerstem.**

'' **Dit is mijn geluksdag ! '' Haru neemt een pokebal uit haar tas en gooit die op pidgey. '' Ik heb mijn eerste pokemon gevangen ! '' roept Haru blij. Maar dan gaat de pokebal open en pidgey komt er weer uit. '' Huh '' zegt Haru niet-begrijpend. '' Je moet eerst een pokemon verzwakken met je eigen pokemon voor je een pokebal gooit '' zegt de pokedex. '' De pokedex kan makkelijk praten maar mijn enige pokemon wil nieteens luisteren … Dan krijgt Haru een idee ze neemt haar pyama bovenstuk uit tas en sluipt naar pidgey. '' Rustig , rustig .. '' Pidgey kijkt met een vragend gezicht naar pidgey '' Blijf rustig zitten .. HEB JE '' Haru gooit haar pyama bovenstuk op pidgey en houdt vast. Pidgey probeerd eruit te geraken maar het **

**lukt niet. Ineens komt een windvlaag en Haru word weggeblazen. '' Wow wat was dat.. '' De aanval gust behalve gust kan pidgey ook nog sand attack '' zegt de pokedex. '' ZAND ! '' schreeuwt Haru schrikkend. Maar het is al te laat een grote zandvlaag komt op Haru af en ze zit onder het zand. Eevee zit zich ondertussen kapot te lachen in een boom '' EEVEE VEE EEV '' lacht het beestje.**

'' **Lach jij maar ! '' Zeg Haru boos. Haru ziet in de verte een andere pokemon. Ze neemt een steen van de grond en gooit die naar het wezen. Raak recht op de kop. '' GERAAKT '' zegt Haru opgewekt.**

**Haru neemt haar pokedex te kijken welke pokemon het is. '' Mankey de karate aap pokemon mankey is meestal lief maar als hij boos word blijft hij zijn tegenstander aanvallen tot die K.O is. '' zegt de pokedex. '' O ow miss heb ik de verkeerde pokemon geraakt .. '' Mankey rent boos op Haru af. Haru rent en schuilt achter de boom.**

**Mankey klimt in de boom en begint eevee aan te vallen. '' Hé ik gooide die steen niet eevee laat haar met rust ! '' schreeuwt Haru. Eevee word boos en doet shadow ball op Mankey. De mankey valt naar beneden en roept zijn vrienden. Snel erna komt een hele troep mankey op Haru en eevee af. Eevee springt uit de boom en begint te rennen. Haru volgt haar op de voet. Achtervolgt door de mankey rennen ze door de bossen. De mankey halen ze in en beginnen karate schop en scratch te doen op de arme eevee. '' EEVEE ! '' schreeuwt Haru. Haru neemt eevee in haar armen en rent verder. Tot ze bij een punt komen dat de ene weg verder , in een rivier springen is. Haru waagt het erop en springt. Een grote plons is als gevolg. Haru zwemt onderwater zoveel mogelijk zodat de mankey haar niet kunnen zien. Ondertussen zit een meisje met blond haar aan de kant te vissen. '' Ik heb beet '' verklaard ze. Ze trekt de hengel boven en eraan hangen Haru en haar eevee. Het meisje **

**krijgt het voor elkaar hen aan de kant te zwieren. '' oh het is maar een meisje .. EN EEN POKEMON , ben je ok? '' vraagt ze bezorgt. '' Ja , het gaat wel '' zegt Haru '' IK BEDOEL NIET JOU MAAR JE POKEMON ! '' zegt het blonde meisje boos. '' Eevee .. '' zegt Haru bezorgt. Het meisje neemt een pan uit haar tas en slaat Haru op het hoofd. '' Dat is omdat je niet goed voor je pokemon zorgt ! Jij gaat nu onmiddellijk naar het pokemoncenter dat is aan het einde van dit bos '' zegt het meisje nogsteeds boos. Ondertussen zijn de mankey van boom tot boom aan het springen om de overkant te bereiken. '' O nee ze volgen me nogsteeds '' zegt Haru. '' Wie ? '' Vraagt het meisje. Haru rent naar het meisje haar fiets en legt eevee in het bakje vooraan en springt erop. '' hé dat is mijn fiets '' '' ik leen hem alleen maar '' Haru fiets weg. Het begint de regenen , donderen en bliksemen. De mankey volgen Haru nogsteeds. '' Mag niet opgeven .. '' Maar Haru kan het niet volhouden en valt om. Eevee ligt een eindje verder op de grond. '' Eevee de enige kans voor jou om veilig te zijn is in je pokebal ga erin . '' Haru legt eevee's pokebal voor haar neus. Maar eevee gaat erniet in '' Komop eevee.. '' Maar eevee wil echt niet. Haru staat op en gaat voor de mankey staan. '' MANKEY! IK BEN HARU EN IK WIL POKEMON MASTER WORDEN ! DUS IK LAAT ME NIET DOOR JULLIE AFSCHRIKKEN KOM MAAR ALS JE DURFT! '' De mankey vielen Haru aan. Net voor ze haar raakten sprong eevee op Haru's schouder en lanceerde de grootste shadow ball in pokemon geschiedenis. Een grote explosie was het gevolg. Haru en eevee lagen tegenover elkaar op de grond. De storm was gestopt en in de lucht konden ze een prachtige regenboog bewonderen. '' We hebben het gehaald '' zegt Haru '' vee '' antwoordt eevee. Boven de regenboog vloog een grote vogel in prachtige kleuren en met glitters achter zich. Haru nam haar pokedex '' Geen data gevonden sommige pokemon moeten nog ontdekt worden'' kreeg ze als antwoordt. Haru stond op en nam **

**haar eevee in armen. In de verte zagen ze een stad. Eevee gaf Haru een likje. En zo begon hun vriendschap …**

**Wordt vervolgt.. **


End file.
